


[podfic] The Wolves of the Wilds

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Thanks to Dragonflies_and_Katydids for having a blanket permission statement on their profile!I'm currently working on my very first playthrough of DA:I and I am in love! I've been devouring all the awesome fandom content and couldn't resist reading or watching some Solas spoilers after hearing so much talk about the end of the game. I'm fascinated by this apparently hinted relationship between him and Mythal and this fic was just such a lovely little punch in the feels to discover.The music is from the game and pieces of The Lost Temple track





	[podfic] The Wolves of the Wilds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolves of the Wilds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234954) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/80rda0ovc0fkag3/DAI%20the%20wolves%20of%20the%20wilds%20with%20music.mp3?dl=0) (3.69 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:08:04

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dragonflies_and_Katydids for having a blanket permission statement on their profile!
> 
> I'm currently working on my very first playthrough of DA:I and I am in love! I've been devouring all the awesome fandom content and couldn't resist reading or watching some Solas spoilers after hearing so much talk about the end of the game. I'm fascinated by this apparently hinted relationship between him and Mythal and this fic was just such a lovely little punch in the feels to discover.
> 
> The music is from the game and pieces of The Lost Temple track


End file.
